Candy's Burgers And Fries
by butterman369
Summary: woken up and closed off. This story takes place from RAT's view
waiting... broken... how long has it been?...

Waking up on the floor, thoughts rushing through my mind. I get up off the cold concrete floor this is home? Its hard to believe, I cant even understand myself anymore, my memories lay scattered through my mind I can't even remember my own name, my TRUE name. I slowly hoist myself up to standing position using a wall next to me, once up he walks in "Hey, your up. How ya holding up?" "I'm still functioning, you?" I reply, looking up at him. "I just got activated, but I think all systems are normal." We just sit there for a moment staring at each other before he says "Thanks for bringing me back to life Rat." "your welcome Cat, well I better get moving, maybe say hi to the others." "okay, ill see you around." And with that he leaves the doorway, I follow him until I reach stairs leading to the ground level, Cat and I are the only 2 animatronics who can even walk up and down stairs, even then cat refuses to go downstairs for any reason other than maintenance. after managing my way down 8 steps of torture I head out into the dining hall, the main room of the first floor, upon entry I am greeted by 2 familiar faces, Candy the cat and the penguin "hiya Rat! whats up?" Candy's personality core had a "malfunction" early in his life causing him to be constantly positive, all the time, it gets on my nerves. Penguin on the other hand was normal enough, he had gotten more reserved once Candy's burgers and fries had closed and the building was left to rot 2 months ago. The only others in the building are Cindy the cat, Chester the chimp and Blank the... animatronic piece of paper. I better elaborate there, blank was made with a special material that could be wrote on with a marker, it was intended that kids could turn blank into whatever they wanted to but all they did was scribble on him. I walked over to the room that blank called his home "hey Rat, hows it going?" blank said as he waved at me from across the room "I'm still here." Blank had to be the only one who was glad that the restaurant shut down, 2 days after it closed he managed to scrub off the mess the kids had made, blank was also the only other animatronic to know about the upstairs, for some weird reason every other animatronic couldn't even see the stairs claiming that there was only a wall. after blank I went to go see Chester he was, as usual, inside his little curtained off stage away from everyone else, he was always in there tinkering with something or other once he even took Candy in there and tried to open him up. I knocked on the wall next to his den he poked his head out and asked "What." Chester had always been harsh with me for some reason "what cha' working on in there?" I asked "A project." he stated coldly "ok." I said as i walked away, now on to see the last member. Cindy the cat is nice, shes the one who the others could always ask for help and look to, she was Candy's partner on stage but she mostly did her own thing off stage, if there was a major for this place it would be Cindy. I walked into the kitchen to see Cindy look at the counter, when I walked in she looked up at me and asked "do you remember a 8th animatronic?" I stared at her for a good 30 seconds before answering with "uh, do you mean Cat?" "no, I mean, I remember another cat, a blue one? I thought I'd ask you." "I don't remember any like that except Candy." "did someone say my name?" Candy burst through the kitchen door, his invisible cape swishing in the non-existent wind "No, Candy." I said "oh okay, well I heard you guys talking and, I remember someone like that too!"I decided to just leave at that point "well, I'm gonna go back upstairs now." "Bye Rat!" "bye." Candy and Cindy said as I walked back into the main room and up the stairs. Truth is, I do remember someone like that, but I can't recall their name, maybe I will after some rest.

 **Hello, and thanks for reading my first chapter of Candy's burgers and fries. I think that each chapter will take place from a different characters point of view, anyway let me know what you think!**


End file.
